


The Ethereal Romance

by malecsdesires



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ancient Greece, Angst, Battle, Confessions, Curses, Dark Academia, Episode: s05e04 Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don’t know how to write people being intimate, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Insecure Alec Lightwood, King Magnus Bane, M/M, Multiple Lives, My First Fanfic, Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reference to Greece, Reincarnation, Royalty, Sadness, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, This will hurt, Warlock Magnus Bane, but I will do them justice, im a clown, lmao sorry, so are you tho, warrior Alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecsdesires/pseuds/malecsdesires
Summary: Each story has a beginning, middle and end. There should never be repeats, but here Magnus and Alec were, repeating their lives again for the 9th time.Magnus and Alec meet before the dawn of ages, they played by the rules perfectly until one horrid mistake: they fall in love. Now, facing the anguish of Asmodeous, Magnus and Alec are cursed to never be together.//this story is also available on wattpadHow do they break that curse? How do they escape that loop? When will they find their end? Can the curse even be broken?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. The True Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time actually writing a fic so I hope I do okay 😅 This idea is my own, it’s based off of an IG au I made a while back which got quite of bit of love (and hate ngl) on it but I love to write about angst and stuff so please forgive me for whatever mess I create here 😭  
> You can also find this fic on Wattpad of the same title if you prefer to read there. I hope you enjoy!! ;)

There is a beauty to every persons life.

A symphony that is left untouched which no one can break. A melody which plays with each person's story: a beginning, middle and end.

That's when the chapter closes.

There is never a repeat.

It goes against everything you believe in if it does. You live life, you face hardship, you see happiness, the story ends.

The story must always end.

But here Magnus and Alec were, repeating their lives again, for the 9th time.

But, my dear reader, we are getting ahead of ourselves here, for of course, every story has only one true beginning.

~~~~~~~~~

It was a strange thing when Alec's eyes first met Magnus', but we must not rush into this story. If we are to tell of them, we must do it correctly, thus you must understand the world they lived in, first.

It was a time so long ago.

So long that children now will make up stories claiming that dragons and witches lived back in those days.

It was a time where shadowhunters were out in the open, seen as the heroes they are rather than the supernatural beasts we fear today. They blended in with the humans more than you could ever imagine now.

If there was a party, you would find shadowhunters and mundanes alike.

If you walked down the street, you could find mundane children admiring shadowhunter runes.

If there was a mundane war, shadowhunters would arrive and fight by their side.

It was different for the down world. Not harder, but different.

You see, down worlders lived in peace alongside them too. They would be neighbours, their children going to school with shadowhunter children and having the occasional parties together, too.

They were even in power ruling kingdoms (no matter the chaos which ensued within them).

But that didn't mean that they were still not of their own nature: angels and demons can never truly be at peace together. Though there was a silent battle between them, there was also a silent understanding between them. A hatred which lay still under a treaty which everyone stayed true to.

And that was their way in life.

Our minds couldn't possibly understand the dynamics of that time, all of it being much too complicated for our apprehension.

Much like humans, shadowhunters and down worlders both had their titles passed down from their parents and ancestors.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood, like most of the other Shadowhunters, was a warrior, one of the finest archers of his time. His name passed down, giving him the duty since birth to fight.

Magnus Bane was son of the King of Edom, that title being passed down to him as the prince. There were some things with that title; being the king of the kingdom of Miroh being one of them.

Keep their station and blood in mind, my reader, for this information will be most salient in the foretelling of this tale.

~~~~~~~~~

Magnus was never one for titles. Everyone who knows him will tell you that he's not like other down worlders, certainly not like the rulers who resided in his neighbouring kingdoms.

While most down worlders naturally distance themselves from the rest of the shadowhunter and mundane population, wishing to keep their kingdom full of only their kind, Magnus' kingdom was a haven for all.

Though he had wealth enough to feed everyone in his kingdom with his money alone. Though his castle was pained in a mute brick-black with gold illuminating each window (and there were many). Though his towers caressed the sky and reached towards the moon, Magnus never exploited his power and wealth, no matter how hard his father tried to convince him to do so.

He was famous for his kind demeanour which contradicted each aspect of his kingdom, as though the sun was trapped in a portal with nothing but darkness.

Perhaps that's why Magnus named his Kingdom 'Miroh' - a maze he entered and could never escape. 

He may be the Prince of Edom, but this was his hell.

~~~~~~~~~

There's something that the story books will never tell you: Magnus Bane was forced to live this life because of his father. He never wished to be King of anything.

Every story you could find would say that he bathed in his wealth and was glorified for his kindness. Instead, he choked on his wealth and suffered for his kindness.

Asmodeous expected his son to be a ruthless leader, to break the silent treaty and reign havoc on Earth. Magnus never succumbed to his fathers desires - this only angered him further.

Asmodeous constrained Magnus to a life of battle since he would not be ruthless. He hoped Magnus would gain a lust for war and bloodshed, but it never came.

There was a downside to immortality: you could not die.

For 2 long centuries, Magnus was at war with his father.

Perhaps his father started growing impatient of this fight which his son never indulged in - he fought for his people, never letting Asmodeous get into his head - and he sent in the highest ranking demons from Edom. The warriors of the underworld who had the strength to split the world into two.

That's when Magnus knew he could not fight this battle alone with just his army. 

He needed help.

And what better help that those with the blood which repelled demons? He needed shadowhunters.

~~~~~~~~~

Magnus' story did not begin with Alec, He had spent many lifetimes without him, but when he first saw him, his words got stuck in his throat with hesitancy - unsure why this 20 something shadowhunter made his body no longer listen to his brain.

He had never met the warrior before, only hearing stories of his armies being the one of the few who were willing to aid down worlders. Shadowhunters did not hesitate in aiding mundanes, but when it came to those they were physically built to be against, aiding them in their wars became taboo.

But as Alec entered the courtyard, his army at his back, and dismounted his black stallion, Magnus was unable to look away from him no matter how hard his conscious screamed at him.

"King Magnus," Alec spoke out, his voice quiet but not shy, confidant but not prideful. "It is an honour to fight at your side" he spoke, bowing whilst his eyes locked.

Magnus simply nodded, not trusting his own voice in fear that it would betray him.

~~~~~~~~~

That's how they met. Many of their interactions only limited to a simple bow in gratitude and feasts in the shadowhunters' honour.

(There may have been lingering gazes across the table but Magnus Bane would never admit to it)

Even during their battles, though they fought side-by-side, there was never truly any conversation between them.

(There were always the lingering gazes, though)

That was until Alec had gotten injured in the battle field, that is.

It was like any other battle wound, a slice across his shoulder. Though it was deep and was slow to heal, it was a comma wound. So why was Magnus Bane, the King of Miroh, struck with fear as he watched his general fall?

And that's where their story began.

Magnus would watch over Alec, though it was not his duty to do so, and Alec would accept the care from the king.

Their relationship blossomed from acquaintances to friends, slowly but eventually to the point where they were always at each other's side. Alec healed but they were always together.

~~~~~~~~~

"Magnus..." Alec's voice was quiet as it washed over Magnus' study, looking out through the window into the gardens.

"Alexander, I promise you I will finalise the amount of troops we will deploy next month" Magnus called out in slight frustration, surrounded by scrolls and various different inks. "I should really get a scribe, writing out all these spells are cramping my hand"

"Magnus, I wanted to ask something", his voice was tender, as it always was when talking with the other.

Magnus' hand froze, gazing up and already forgetting how to what spell he was supposed to write down next. "Is something wrong, Alexander?"

"No, I just wanted to ask-" his voice broke off as he fell into thought again.

A moment later, he turned around and looked into Magnus' eyes, the cat eyes he wore which guided Alec as reliably as the North Star. He breathed in sharply before he continued, "I wanted to ask, why did you remain at my side after I injured my shoulder?"

Magnus looked taken back, blinking a few times to check if he was truly asked that.

"Well, why wouldn't I?"

"You have many servants and physicians to care for me, why did you stay by my side?"

But stay patient, my reader, you will know well enough all in due time, for the story of Magnus and his Alexander is a harrowing one indeed.

~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHAHAHAHAHHA I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THE FIRST CHAPTER WHILE TRYING TK UPLOAD THE 4TH ONE but yes, hello, we’re back. Sorry for the inconvenience 😀
> 
> Ig// @malecs.passion


	2. The Lost Stay Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ “Why is my world burning?” Magnus had cried, barely audible for anyone to hear. Even the tear that rolled down his face in grief cauterised his cheek. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so my updating schedule is definitely once a week because I have a very short attention span and schools keeping me busy but yeah I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Kinda a spoiler:   
> Also the amount of googling I did to search up inventions from the 1100s, Chinese wars and XianXia/WuXia robes actually took forever damn. 
> 
> Yes I know I could have put Alec in a normal Greek robe but they don’t scream Alexander Gideon Lightwood king of Arrows ygm?

When the first scholars used to duel over who’s adaptations of certain legends were better, everyone  _ did _ come to conclude that the convoluted Legend of Miroh’s King was one too intricate for their minds to ever comprehend.

Travellers would spend years searching for the long lost Kingdom of Miroh but would have no hope. It was as though it was nothing more than a myth. A theory spread for entertainment but factually incorrect.

As was Avalon and Atlantis, Miroh was gone for good.

And for a century, no one knew where Magnus Bane was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~

_Once lived a king. To the world, he bathed in glory and consumed all the riches with no fear in the world._

_The world was wrong, for the king was afraid, his skin lit ablaze as he spent each day doused in trepidation._

_The king was afraid of love, so he didn’t take it kindly when a mere warrior, who had no other job than to aid him in his war, was the same man who caused his heart to lament and feel sentient all at once._

_Perhaps it was preemptive, perhaps it was deranged, but all the king longed for was the warriors company._

_Yet the desire to have the warrior conjoined to his side was not instant, for the king was afraid to get attached above all. In no circumstances would he be so childish as to allow anyone to get so close to him._

_“Your highness,” the warrior greeted with a low bow, the king nodding in return. “If I may be so bold as to ask?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I was wondering if you would accompany me to a stroll in the gardens. It is the first in months we must not need to go into battle.”_

_“Is it company you seek? For there are many a servants in this castle you can ask in my stead”_

_“No, your highness. If it were just company I was seeking, I could have sought out my men rather than disturb the king.”_

_The king thought for a while and eventually came to a deal: in return for accompanying the warrior, the warrior must tell the king his story._

_And tell his story he did. The warrior’s middle name was Gideon. He had 3 siblings, one who died at a young age. He’s fought in the Battle of Thule. He practically learned archery before he could walk._

_But the king picked up other things which were not mentioned in his story. Things he wished he never knew. Like how the warrior’s eyes looked gold in the sun. How his smile would show deep pools of joy as he spoke about his family. How he always let out a soft, breathy laugh whilst making small remarks from his childhood._

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood was like a breath of fresh air Magnus Bane had forgotten to take._

_Magnus knew that with Alec at his side he would be at peace._

~~~~~~~~~

We have established that there are some things which we will never know; perhaps the most confusing: where was Magnus Bane lost to during that century after Alexander turned to dust?

The warlock was more than just  known to the shadow world. He was a legend. There was not one person who wouldn’t know his name. There was not one immortal who wouldn’t know what he looked like. So the day he came back, eyes wandering the Earth impatiently, let’s just say that the world (much rather  his world) was shaken to its core.

We don’t know anything of his century in isolation, but we know what happened the day of his return.

Magnus hadn’t slept that night. He didn’t sleep much anyways, limiting to perhaps a 2 hour sleep if he were lucky. He was always too afraid to sleep in case he saw Alec in his dreams, but that night, he didn’t sleep for a single second.

He had repeated his father’s curse too many times in his head.  _ “A century spent apart... this rule is your divine” _ . A century. A century. It was the morning after a whole century had passed.

How could Magnus think about sleep when a century has passed and he did not know what that meant?

So at the break of dawn, Magnus left his cave where he resided in solitude. (People guess he had burned Miroh to the ground since it held too many memories of his beloved.

But once again, we will never know.)

He took a portal straight from his cave to every county across the globe, praying that “ a century ” would mean something.  _Anything_.

Paris. Rome. Seoul. London. Jakarta. Delhi. Nairobi. Lagos. Cairo. Mecca. Quito. Sucre...

He went  _ everywhere _ .

He found nothing.

The list was shortening.

He arrived at his last destination. 195 countries. 17,500 islands. His last destination: Turks and Caicos.

When Magnus portalled into the island in the Caribbean, he held his breath praying to find anything. At this point, every person in the shadow world had seen him. He went into Vampire dens, stormed into institutes, barged into even the seelie realm. He prayed that such a mundane island had anything.

He didn’t even know what he was looking for, if we are honest. Magnus’ eyes were lined red from tears and exhaustion and after 2 hours of running though the island three times, there was an obvious conclusion: Alec was nowhere. 

Asmodeous had said “a century spent apart” yet a century had passed and there was nothing different.

So Magnus did the only thing he could. He returned to Athens where his cave was hidden.

To admit, Magnus was surprised with how the world had changed in just a century, albeit he had not once gone out into the sun during that time, it was still strange. He saw, during brief moments of his search for nothing and everything at the same time, that the mundane world was still so similar yet so different.

In China, they were using paper money? In Arabia, smoke grenades had been invented? In England, they used quills to write and in Italy, people were wearing spectacles to better their vision?

It was strange seeing inventions Magnus perhaps would never have thought of, and he would have looked more had it not been for how broken his heart had felt.

He felt as though there was no more light. Just diminishing hope.

Had it not been for the throbbing headache, perhaps Magnus wouldn’t be here, but he managed to portal himself to the centre of Athens rather than the edge where his cave inhabited.

With a low groan, he put his arms back up to conjure another portal, but something inside him wailed, telling him to walk instead. So that’s what he did.

He strode past the bazaars earning questionable looks from downworlders posing as mundanes as if they recognised him but not sure where from.

To the world, it seemed as though blazing sun kissed his skin, but for Magnus it burned. The sun burned through his skin and his heart burned through is soul. To Magnus, everything was on fire.

“Why is my world burning?” Magnus had cried, barely audible for anyone to hear. Even the tear that rolled down his face in grief cauterised his cheek.

A breathy laugh fell from a man who turned towards Magnus from a nearby stall “I’m sure it’s not  that  hot, sir”

The man was lean in figure with jet black hair. He was wearing what seemed as though a WuXia robe from China: black robes caressed with navy accents and gold embroidery with a bow and arrow hanging off his back. There were runes on his neck. Ah, a shadowhunter - he must be one of those returning from aiding the Jin Dynasty in the Siege of Dongjing. That must explain the robes.

(He may have been closed off from the world, but he had his ways of knowing everything, despite his concealment)

Magnus had only skimmed over the man, not having processed his face until the other gave a breathy laugh once again - sounding more familiar this time.

“It seems as though you are reading me. I have returned from China, hence the clothes. I have not had the time to buy new ones”

His throat felt like sand paper as he gave a reply, looking up from the man’s clothes to meet his eyes, though still blurred from the constant tears that had not left magnus alone since the morning. “No, that not what I-“

He couldn’t talk. Not anymore. Not after his vision had cleared.

Magnus was unable to look away no matter how hard his conscious screamed at him. 

“Ale- Alexander?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ig: @malecs.passion


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But the narrative shifted, as it always does. 
> 
> Happiness never always remains, especially when you are king and the man you have come to love has the blood of the species you are never supposed to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m probably not gonna upload daily. I’ll try at least once if not twice a week so yeah I apologise for that but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A slight TW/ mention of blood towards the end. It’s only a few lines but yeah if you wish to skip the ending then I can put a summary of what happened in the notes of the next chapter, just comment if you want me to do that

Magnus never knew true companionship. He never knew love.

Yes, he was surrounded by people all the time throughout his many years of existence, but he never knew what _love_ is.

He never had a loving father. He never even had soldiers who were truly loyal to him as they would all side with Asmodeous out of fear.

So how did this man, who was the epitome of everything he was not supposed to like, stick by him?

Where did his loyalty stand?

~~~~~~~~~

“I’m not sure I can give you a true answer to that, Alexander.”

“There must be some reason, your majesty, as to why you stuck by a soldier who is also a shadowhunter”

Magnus and Alec’s eyes met and in that moment, as brief as it may have been, Magnus came to know companionship.

“I trust you, Alexander. I don’t know why, but I do.”

Scriptures have been lost to time. Words which have been spoken dissipated into the winds of the North Sea, and so, my dear reader, we may perhaps never know what happened between Magnus and his Alexander during the war, what we do know is that during the battle, Magnus began to learn what love is.

Love caused and ended wars; created and ended life; Greek tragedies and Shakespearean plays all centred around that small fluttering feeling in your chest as your heart felt as though it had exploded and healed in a matter of seconds.

Though we may not know the words which had been exchanged when Magnus had been bed-ridden due to a battle wound and Alec had stayed by his bedside until he healed, we do know that at the end, they were attached to each other at the hips and never left the others side.

Though we may not know where the two had retreated to after hours spent in meeting rooms, abounding with lingering gazes, we do know that they always returned with a quiet flush along their cheeks and a silent smile exchanged between them.

Dear reader, though I may be the all seeing and all hearing in this story, the two lovers did a good job in concealing their relationship from the world.

Those years spent fighting against Asmodeous may have been the happiest in either of their lives, for Magnus knew that Alec was his and he was Alec’s. Yet we all know that we’re not here for a sweet love story between a King and his soldier.

~~~~~~~~~

But the narrative shifted, as it always does.

Happiness never always remains, especially when you are king and the man you have come to love has the blood of the species you are never supposed to be with.

Demons and angels only have an alliance, nothing more, but now here we are, almost 5 years after the war between Magnus and Asmodeous begun, and Magnus committing the worst crime known to man and beast alike.

He woke up with his limbs tangled between Alec’s. That was not what changed everything though, for they had woken almost everyday wrapped in each others warmth since the day Alec confessed his love on the balcony of the castle.

No, the change all began with something new, as all change comes to light.

When the sun poured though the windows like melted gold and Magnus woke up to Alec softly breathing into his neck. It was pure bliss, he could stay like this forever.

“Alexander, wake up. It’s morning” Magnus whispered, stroking his fingers gently though the soft, unkept hair along the back of Alec’s head.

Alec returning with a low growl as to refuse.

“-comfortable”

“I know, my love, but the sun is rising and you must leave before the servants starts pouring in and suspect someth-“

And that’s where you find change.

It was too quick, a burst of wind slamming open the doors to Magnus’ balcony which brought in the cold winter breeze dosed in the humidity of fires from battlefields not too far away.

“ _It appears it’s to late for that, son_ ”

Everything was calculated. From the each second they lay in bed together to each hour they spend side-by-side at war meeting. But here it was, Magnus’ worst fear: something unexpected. He had never expected for Asmodeous to show up unannounced, but here he was.

In the flesh.

And Magnus knew, their love was  doomed

~~~~~~~~~

“ _ So,  this  _ _is what you have being doing whilst refusing to come to my command_ ”

Magnus and Alec were both more than awake now, darting their eyes towards where the voice was coming from.

“How dare yo-“

Magnus’ voice broke when he realised who the owner of that voice was.

“F-father?”

Now, as you’re here joining this tale, you must already have the idea that no shadowhunter and down worlder can only be allies. Never friends, let alone be intimate.

So I’m guessing you can tell what happens next, the end of their beginning being spoiled for you and all, but Asmodeous didn’t take Magnus’ loyalty to a shadowhunter over the demons lightly.

Asmodeous’ voice ricocheted off every wall in the room

“ _**How dare you bed a shadowhunter!**_ ”

“It is not up to you who I or who I do not bed”, Magnus and Alec were no longer in bed, but standing side by side 2 feet away from the Prince of Edom

“ _A true King would never keep such a whore in his bed_ ”  he hissed between his teeth, cat eyes daring to burn through Magnus’ skin. “ _You think I would allow you be at his side instead of mine? A father is nothing without his legacy_ ”

“And a man is nothing without honour? Am I right, father?” Magnus’ voice did not shake with fear. He was tired of feeling afraid, tired of hiding Alec from the world.

“Tell me father, where is the honour in living a lie? You wish for me to rule by your side but that is not what I want” he laced his hands around Alec, eyes not leaving Asmodeous for even a second, “ _ this _ is what I want”

“ _ You  _ _**fool**_ ”

Magnus knew what was coming, for his father was ruthless, so what else could he do in this situation? His magic was nothing compared to the Prince of Edom himself. So he did what he could do, he laced his hands tighter around Alec. Though the scriptures may be lost, what we do know is Magnus had spent years loving the man, years spent yearning for his touch and craving his presence alone. He would protect Alec with his own life if it came to it.

And in that split second tanged with uncertainty and hopelessness, Magnus knew why. He knew why Menelaus raised the largest army and shed so much blood to bring back Helen. He knew why Achilles went mad and refused to live long after Patroclus was killed. He knew what Persephone was to Hades. In that moment, he understood why love was the cause wars and the foreground to Greek tragedies. He knew, because in that split second, he was ready to raise hell and Earth, ready to shake heaven to the ground, just to protect his Alexander and keep him by his side.

Love is a fools errand. Magnus was a fool. He was his own bête noire.   
  


“ _** You refused to stay by my side, so I refuse you to stay by each other’s. ** _

_** A century spent apart; ** _

_** And so you shall sleep, ** _

_** Forcing away the meeting of two hearts. ** _

_** Count to 7, 8, 9, ** _

_** Say three words of love, ** _

_** This rule is your divine: ** _

_** And you will disintegrate, ** _

_**You are not his, you are mine.**_ ”

Alec and Magnus both instantly understood what it meant.

Magnus would have laughed at the poor attempt at a rhyme had he not known what the words Asmodeous spoke meant but he was quickly pulled from that thought as he felt the hand in his  burning.

He looked down at their hands which were laced together, then at the owner.

His heart stopped.

Alec’s eyes had rolled back, blood flowing out of them, as he choked on air and fell to the ground, skin burning as bright as the fire of Edom.

Asmodeous was long gone at this point, probably satisfied with this doing.

Due to the lack of insight to how Magnus and Alec got together, you might not understand the extent to which Magnus loved him. He would tear the world apart, move mountains with his bare hands, even die, all for his Alexander.

Oh how the most dangerous thing is to love. Magnus should have never fallen for this trap.

“Alexander, can you hear me?” A soft whisper exchanged between the deathly silence which coursed through the room, almost deafening after the abrupt noise only a few seconds prior.

“Magnus...” Alec tried to speak, only choking on his own blood.

“Hush, my love, don’t waste your breath”, a single tear was forced down Magnus’ cheek but he kept a gentle, reassuring smile.

Alec left out a soft laugh, in an attempt to laugh.

“You s-say that as if I’m going t-to die” another weak laugh, more like an exhale of air, escaped his lips.

“Alexander, promise me you’ll come back?”, tears picking up the pace.

“There’s n-nowhere for me but at your side, Magnus”

Magnus pressed his forehead to Alec’s, no longer able to hold bad the fear that struck his heart

“Magnus?”

“Yes, my love?”

“S-stop crying” Alec raised his shaking hand to wipe away the tears painted across Magnus’ face “I’m not dying, Magnus, s-simply falling asleep”

“Don’t go, Alexander”, Magnus desperately cried, long forgetting the half smile and his attempt to hold his own tears back.

Alec was crying too, but rather in the form of blood than tears.

“M-Magnus, don’t be stupid going any-anywhere. Think as though I’m growing wings and flying away. I’ll wait in paradise dreaming about your eyes, waiting for you. Waiting to see you again someday.” Alec’s eyes shuttered closed and hand fell from Magnus’ cheek as Magnus whispered a quiet _no_.

“I’ll w-wait to see you again, s-someday.” And with that, Alec’s eyes fell closed.

There were rumours, perhaps gospel, that there were screams derived from the Mirohian Castle. Screams of the King, which lasted even days after his lover faded away in ashes and dust in his own hands.

They were screams that could break wards and shake the earth enough to form earthquakes.

Then it all fell silent, Magnus casted a fire wall around Miroh and now it is lost to the history and geography books. To this day, no one knows where Miroh is, no one knows what happened to Magnus during that first century of solitude, allowing no one to greet him, nor come visit. He no longer indulged in his father’s war. He told the people of Miroh to seek refuge in other kingdoms, leaving behind only him. Magnus Bane, king of Miroh, with no one to rule and no reason to live on without his Alexander.

And now, my adorned reader, we have come to reach our middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ig: @malecs.passion


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magnus was so in love that he had forgotten what it was like to breathe without him. Alexander Lightwood was like a breath of fresh air Magnus bane had forgotten to take.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting so my schedule might die or be really good, can’t wait to find out 🙈
> 
> Anywaysss go stream Fireworks by Ateez bestie 😏😏

There is a moment in each persons life: a time when your heart forgets it needs to beat because for a singular moment, no matter how minuscule, your whole life force resides in another persons soul.

A moment where you lay, chest bared open and vulnerable to just one person. Someone who breaks down all your walls without so much as an effort. Someone you would allow to break your heart as many times as they would like for it was only ever theirs to break. 

Someone with who there is no measure in time enough in any world to spend with them.

~~~~~~~~~

“Ale- Alexander?”

The man’s smile slowly faded, eyebrow raised into confusion. “You know of me?” 

Magnus had choked on his words before running over to Alec. In that moment, he had forgotten every single word of Asmodeous’ curse; perhaps that what his biggest mistake was.

In that moment, Magnus didn’t realise how hard he had fallen for the shadowhunter. Magnus was so in love that he had forgotten what it was like to breathe without  him.  Alexander Lightwood was like a breath of fresh air Magnus bane had forgotten to take.

Alec was, in very simple terms: confused. He had never seen this man before in his whole life yet, in less than a second, he was being embraced into a hug. The other man’s arms wrapped around his waist and face tucked into his neck. 

Alec was dumbfounded. What do you do in a situation where someone says your name, runs to hug you and begins crying in your embrace? All he could do was raise a hesitant hand up to the others back and pat him lightly.

“Is everything okay, sir?”

“You came back. You’re back. You’re here. Don’t leave me again”, the last four words spitting off Magnus’ tongue in what you could almost claim to be anger.

It felt as though the whole bazaar had emptied just for them. The area they were in suddenly deserted, the Grecian sun acting as a spotlight just for them.

Alec had tried to gently pull away until his body harshly jerked at Magnus’ words “I love you, don’t leave me ever again or I will curse you myself.”

I could try to tell you what Alec had felt in that moment, with Magnus is his embrace and the sudden confession of love, but it would never account to what he had felt. 

He felt like he was suffocating, choking back on every single word he has ever spoken in his life. As though nails clawed through the inside of his neck, refusing him the ability to talk or breathe. Yet, it felt as though the waves of a storm ceased to exist. As though his heart was given the permission to beat again.  Alec remembered.

But in that moment, wrapped in each others embrace, they had forgotten the curse. _ “Say the three words of love... and you will disintegrate. ” _

Three words of love - they were spoken, and the clock had started ticking. The lovers had forgotten this completely. This was their first of many big mistakes.

The curse did not tell our lovers how long they would have together, but Magnus and Alec had forgotten the curse still even exist until it was too late. 

They spent the next day embraced in each other, basking in each other’s touch, oblivious to the certain doom that would fall upon them soon. They explored each other as though they had never met before and for them, tasted each other as though it were the first time. It was glorious.

They key word: _was_ , because there was only a minute left till 24 hours would have passed since Magnus said ‘I love you’ and without realising, he had started burning up. 

Alec pulled away from their lazy kisses, worry befalling his face. “Magnus, you are hot”

“I know I am, now kiss me” Magnus let out a low chuckle, leaning back in to chase Alec’s lips before he quickly shifted, taking in a sharp inhale. 

Magnus couldn’t breathe. His eyes had rolled back, blood flowing out of them, just like Alec did when Asmodeous set the curse. He choked on air, clawing at his neck trying to stop the burn which was as warm as the fire of Edom, igniting every inch of Magnus’ body.

It was too quick.

Alec could do nothing, crying and begging Magnus to stay alive. 

And just how Alec did, 100 years ago, Magnus disintegrated into nothing more than ashes and dust.

~~~~~~~~~

_ “How long?” _

_ “Since we met.” _

_ “How- why- when-“ _

_ Alec let out a soft chuckle, admiring Magnus’ eyes opened wide which shined, blanketed with the soft layer of tears. _

_ Magnus had come to the conclusion that he was in a dream. That the person who just confessed to him was all but an illusion. _

_ They were on the Balcony in Magnus’ castle, finding torturous to spend time apart. Magnus thought that Alec only saw it as a platonic relationship, a friendship that would not exceed the invisible line that had been drawn. He had many lovers in the past, that is certain, but Magnus never had a desire to protect his lovers in the way that he did with Alec. He didn’t deem it any importance with Alec’s lingering gazes or the way the shadowhunters goes against his every belief to side with Magnus - Magnus thought it was only part of their alliance, nothing more. He was clearly wrong. _

_ “You mean to tell me you have had feelings for me all this time?” _

_ “I understand if you don’t reciprocate, we are of different blood.” Alec’s breath hitched before he continued, “I have felt for you a long time, Magnus, I could no longer keep this to myself. However, if you are uncomfortable then I will take my leave and commission Jace Herondale to take my place” _

_ A silence dawned upon them, the realisation of the conversation suddenly hitting Magnus with a force of all the eastern armies combined. _

_ “Alexander-“ _

_ “I understand, I will take my leave.” _

_ As Alec turned, Magnus reached and grabbed his wrist, his touch cold on Alec’s warm skin. _

_ “You need not leave.” _

_ Alec blinked a few times, trying to unveil what was just spoken, turning his head around to look Magnus in the eyes. “What do you mean of that?” _

_ “I mean” Magnus took a deep breath, carefully pondering what to say next, articulating his words as well as possible so he would not have to repeat them. “I mean, you need not leave Alexander, for I feel the same for you as you do me” _

_ Alec froze, wrist still In Magnus’ hand. _

_ “You make it very hard for me not to love you, Alexander.” _

_ And that was all it took for Alec, taking his other hand to caress the Magnus’ face. “Say that you mean it.” _

_ Magnus stepped closer, closing the gap between them enough so they could feel each other’s breath and hear each other’s heartbeat. “I mean it Alexander, with all my heart. It was you, it has always been you. You have bewitched me and I have fallen for your grace.” _

_ With the sudden confession, Magnus could no longer hold back, advancing to close the gap between them, both their eyes falling closed instantaneously.  _

_ Magnus felt like he was suffocating in Alec’s grip. He was afraid yet felt so safe.  _

_ Yes, Alec was younger than him, Alec was more emotional, Alec was in no way the one who traversed their relationship, yet Magnus strangely felt safe in his embrace despite initiating the kiss. _

_ His lips captured Alec’s. Alec was not resisting, instead falling deeper into Magnus’ touch, warming up his cold body. _

_ Magnus felt like he was suffocating. But he also felt a lot lighter, like he had finally released the pressure valve he had been keeping tightly under wraps that had been growing tighter and tighter every time he shoved down another urge to touch Alexander. His Alexander. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ik I used the “youre hot... no seriously you’re burning up” line from sizzy. What you gonna do about it? 😌
> 
> Also ik it’s short and I don’t know how to write people being intimate but I hope you guys enjoyed this 😁  
> Ig// @malecs.passion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope this first chapter is acceptable :]  
> Ig// @malecs.passion  
> I promise to be out with the next chapter soon!


End file.
